My Brother Is A Two Tailed Fox
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Tadashi has been an only child all his life but when a wrong stop leads him to a temple, he hears a voice telling him to draw two tails on the fox inside. After getting a few injuries, he is saved by a boy claiming to be a two tailed Kitsune. The fox, Hiro, follows him back home and now the two have to dodge Abigail, the fox hunter. Tadashi now has a sibling to love and care for.
1. Ichi: Tadashi's Normal Life

MyGirlfriendIsANineTailedFox!AU

Kitsune!Hiro

* * *

Ichi: Tadashi's Normal Life And The Temple Legend

Tadashi Hamada was just a normal eighteen-year-old on his way to school for the day. The school he attended was none other than the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, a place where people who's hearts were set on inventing applied in hopes of being able to get in. Tadashi smiled as he looked up at the cloudless sky, thinking that today was going to be a great day.

His parents died when he was young, but other than that, he had a great life. He had a loving aunt, the greatest friends, a supportive professor, and a robotics project he was currently working on which was designed to help a lot of people. Although he was extremely grateful for all of those things, he sometimes felt as if there was this hole in his life, like something was always missing. He couldn't explain it, he just felt it.

Tadashi had finally arrived at the front of the school and started walking in through the double doors. The place was filled with students working on their robotics projects. Tadashi smiled and made his way over to his own lab. While walking there, he ran into some of his closest friends.

"Hey Wasabi, how's the laser project coming?"

"Nice to see you too, Tadashi. It's coming along just fine."

Tadashi smiled. "Great, keep it up."

He was heading towards his lab when he heard a sudden explosion coming from another lab. He sarcastically wondered who could possibly be making all that noise. He approached a lab door and slightly opened it. "Uh, Honey, are you okay?"

Inside he could see a girl in a lab coat covered in a pink substance. "Oh, Tadashi, good morning, yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the concern."

Tadashi smiled. "Did you get the results you were looking for?"

She smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, absolutely!"

Tadashi smiled. "Well I'm glad. See you later."

With that, he left for his own lab. As he was walking however, he felt an incredibly strong gust of wind zoom right by him. Standing in front of him after the wind stopped, the source of the wind was revealed to be another close friend putting her motorcycle away. "Hey Gogo, how's the bike coming?"

Gogo never turned to him, but answered. "It's not nearly as fast as I want it to be...yet."

Tadashi nodded. "Oh, okay, well good luck."

"So, what about you, Hamada boy?"

Tadashi smirked. "I'm afraid my project is top secret at the moment."

Gogo scoffed. "Yeah, sure, you know all about what we're doing, but when it comes to your projects, you won't tell us anything. Yeah, that's fair."

Tadashi's smirk grew wider. "What can I say? It can't be helped."

Gogo popped a bubble with her gum. "Yeah, okay. Good luck on...whatever it is you're working on."

Tadashi smiled. "Thanks. Same to you."

She gave him a two finger salute before going back to work on her bike. Tadashi smiled and approached his lab, but not before noticing a certain school mascot. "Hey Fred, how's it going?"

The mascot lifted his monster head off and greeted Tadashi nonchalantly. "What's up Tadashi, my man."

The two of them exchanged fist bumps and ended them explosively. "So, I hear your parents are coming back for a little while."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, they're coming back to celebrate my birthday."

"Oh, well happy birthday." Tadashi made a mental note to get Fred a gift later.

"Thanks man."

After the two exchanged their goodbyes, Tadashi walked inside his own lab. He sighed and approached a red suitcase looking thing. "Alright, let's try this again."

Tadashi cleared his throat and began. "Ow."

He watched in anticipation as a white balloon-like thing inflated from the red case. It seemed to be a huggable marshmallow type thing with two dots connected by a line for a face. Tadashi waited nervously for the thing to respond. It blinked and did a cute little wave.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "It works?" He asked in bewilderment.

A picture of ten faces appeared across the robot's belly. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Tadashi could only stand, staring shocked with wide eyes. "It works?"

A huge smile suddenly appeared on his face. "IT WORKS! Oh I am so glad! I can't believe it! You work! You really work!"

Tadashi stretched his arms out. "Alright Baymax, scan me."

Baymax moved his optic eyes up and down. "Scan complete. You are in perfect health."

Tadashi smiled. "Thank you Baymax. I am satisfied with my care."

With that, the robot deflated. Tadashi lied down on his break couch and smiled contently. How could his life possibly get any better?

* * *

Somewhere else, in an ancient Japanese temple, there was a man giving a tour to a couple of women who were passing by. The temple was beautiful and there were cherry blossoms growing all around it. Inside the temple, the man and women were talking about the history of the temple an the history of the painting inside. The painting was of a beautiful woman in traditional Japanese clothing and next to her was a fox that seemed to have no tails.

"This goddess has requested a new fox pet every thousand years to keep her company so she wouldn't be lonely. It has been 114 years since the goddess last made the request for a fox and she won't ask again for another 886 years." The man finished explaining.

"But, that fox doesn't have any tails." A woman pointed out.

The man nodded. "That's correct. Its tails will give it enough power to escape from the goddess and into the human world according to legend."

The other woman tought for a second. "If it's only 114 years old, than it's not that big of a threat."

The man nodded. "Maybe not, but it can still transform itself into a human and play tricks on people. A fox that young is mischievous by nature and should be avoided."

The two women nodded in understanding. "Now, let's move on to the next part of our tour."

The man said walking out the door, followed by the two women. One of the two women didn't see as a thing of beef jerky fell out of her purse. They just left it lying there, not even noticing it was missing.

* * *

Later that night, when the temple was empty, the fox inside the painting shimmered in the moonlight. The fox started glowing at such an intensity, and the next moment, it disappeared.

A person appeared crouching on the floor. The person stood, and in the moonlight, revealed themselves to be a boy of about a teenage age, with fox ears and two fox tails, wearing a hoodie with some shorts. The boy could smell something, so he started sniffing the ground until he came across a stick of meat.

"Beef...jerky?"

He sniffed the meat cautiously before opening the package and taking a bite. The second he did, he immediately wished he hadn't as he started choking on it. The boy was eventually able to get it down, but he was exhausted after that battle.

The boy scowled at the jerky. "Evil!" He declared as he threw it in some random direction.

The boy stood and approached the temple door. He sighed as he rested his head on the door. "...Not that big of a threat, huh?"

He looked outside the temple and could see nothing but the darkness of the night. "I've been trapped here for seventy years. I was really looking forward to exploring the world and seeing things, but..."

The boy turned and snarled at the painting. " _She_ just _had_ to have another fox to trap inside this prison for another thousand years."

The boy turned back to the door and sighed. "I'm so hungry. I haven't had food ever since I've been trapped here."

A tear fell from the fox boy's eye and landed on the ground. "...This is a nightmare."

He couldn't take it anymore so he sank to the floor and started crying into his hands. As this happened, it started raining outside the temple, but the thing was, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

That was the observation that Tadashi had made while watching it rain from his two story bedroom. He raised an eyebrow as he wondered how that could be possible. It couldn't rain without clouds, could it?

Tadashi was confused, but he still could not shake his joy of his project finally working. He was planning on helping so many people with Baymax. Tadashi decided to get some rest so he could show Baymax to his friends tomorrow, still not knowing that the hole he had would soon be filled.


	2. Ni: Wrong Stop At An Ancient Temple

Ni: Wrong Stop At An Ancient Temple

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

The entire group stood with wide eyes at the marshmallow-like robot that stood before them. "What is it?" Gogo asked, interrupted by Honey, who squealed in delight.

"He is so cute! I can't believe you made this Tadashi!"

Tadashi took his hat off and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Well, thanks."

"It looks like a giant walking marshmallow." Wasabi commented.

"Whoa, Baymax looks awesome, man." Fred commented up next.

"Gee, thanks guys. Now let me explain how he works."

The entire gang was listening attentively to what Tadashi was saying. "Baymax is a personal healthcare companion designed to take care of a person's every need. He has special scanners that allow him to see what a person is feeling and what's wrong with them. He can learn a lot about a person with a single scan."

"Wow, that is impressive." Gogo commented.

Tadashi smiled. "Thanks. He's also designed to be your best buddy, someone you can talk to."

"Have you shown him to your aunt yet?" Gogo asked.

Tadashi shook his head. "Not yet. I was planning on doing it tonight, though."

Wasabi nodded. "Well, you did a really good job on him."

Tadashi pressed the chip access port in Baymax's heart area and a green chip could be seen next to a bunch of empty slots. "This green chip is everything that Baymax is and he wouldn't be himself without it. It has over ten thousand medical procedures on it."

"Wow, you've done some real work on this thing." Gogo commented.

"Yeah, well, I really believe that he'll help a lot of people." Tadashi turned back to Baymax. "Alright buddy, we're satisfied with our care."

The robot nodded, and then stepped back into his charging case and deactivated. "So, you guys want to go out for something to eat?" Fred suggested.

"Sorry guys, I can't. I have to run some errands for my aunt."

"Well, see you later then."

And with that said, the rest of the gang left the lab. Tadashi was about to go run into town, not only to run some errands, but to pick up a birthday gift for Fred as well. Tadashi grabbed his keys and headed outside of his lab. He exited the building shortly after. His moped had some parts on it that needed fixing, so it was in the shop at the moment, so Tadashi was reduced to take the bus as his route of transportation. He had to hurry if he wanted to catch one on time.

He hadn't yet grown accustomed to taking the bus, but it would have to do for now. He had to walk all the way to the bus station which wasn't that far from the school. He specifically remembered that he was supposed to ride bus number 9 to get into town. As he was waiting for his bus to show up, he got a phone call. He could see that it was his aunt calling, so he answered it.

"Hey Aunt Cass." He answered.

"Hey sweetie, just wanted to see what time you would be home."

"I'll be home soon, I just have to run into town for a few things."

Tadashi was so busy talking to his aunt over the phone that he completely forgot to check the number of the bus he walked on. It wasn't until he was on the bus that the phone call ended. "See you when you get home. Be safe."

Tadashi smiled. "Sure thing Aunt Cass."

With that said, Tadashi hung up and took a seat. He waited for everyone who needed this bus to get on, and eventually, the passengers were all seated and the bus started moving. Tadashi was sitting in his own seat next to a window. He looked out and continued to think more about what he was going to get Fred for his birthday. He knew that he absolutely loved comics, so he would probably end up getting him something along those lines.

As Tadashi continued to stare out the window, he started to notice that there were beginning to be more and more trees as the bus kept moving. Tadashi raised an eyebrow and he became a bit worried. There weren't a lot of trees in the center of town, especially this many. He was starting to think that he had probably gotten on the wrong bus. He looked to the back of the bus and could see the number 2 above the emergency exit. Tadashi turned back to face the front after the realization hit him.

He had definitely taken the wrong bus alright. He didn't know where he was going, but it seemed to be somewhere out of town. He sighed, knowing he would have to call his aunt back and tell her that he was going to be late. He pulled out his phone and tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up. He looked at his phone to find that he had no reception.

"Great." He muttered. He knew that his aunt was going to end up worried sick about him and he would definitely have to make it up to her somehow. He just hated getting her upset.

The bus eventually came to a stop and everyone was forced to get off. According to the bus schedule that was hanging up at the front desk, this was the last bus of the day and he wouldn't be able to get a bus back into town until tomorrow. Tadashi sighed as he figured he should probably find a place to stay the night.

"Excuse me, do you know if there are any hotels nearby?" Tadashi asked the person at the front desk.

"Yeah, there's a temple resort about a mile from here."

Tadashi nodded. "Thanks for the information."

"No problem."

And with that, Tadashi was off. He tried calling Cass again, but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get any reception. After a little while he decided to give it a rest and just check in to the hotel. He soon came upon a beautiful Japanese temple themed resort up in the beautiful San Fransokyan country side.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Tadashi approached the temple and checked in for the night. It turned out that a lot of people come up there to escape the city and get closer to nature.

Tadashi would have to remember this place the next time he and his aunt went on vacation. He retired to his room to at least try and get some sleep. He just hoped that his aunt wouldn't be having too much of a freak out.

He put his phone away and figured that he should at least try to get some sleep. He shut the lights off. He then got into bed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep and wake up fresh and ready to go when morning came.


	3. San: Voice Says To Draw Two Tails

San: Voice Says To Draw Two Tails

Tadashi's eyes shot wide open as thunder roared from the outside. He could hear it clearer here then he could in his own bedroom. Tadashi took a second to breath in and out, and was trying to calm himself down. He sighed as the memories from before the sun set came back to him. His aunt would be worried sick, and she probably already was.

He laid back on his pillow and took a deep breath. He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was about two in the morning. Figuring he wasn't going to get back to sleep if he tried, Tadashi decided to take a walk outside. It probably wasn't the best idea, but he could at least try to get some reception further up the mountain. He checked out of the hotel and sighed again as he walked up the mountain.

Since it was so early in the morning, Aunt Cass would most likely be asleep by now, and it wouldn't be polite to wake her up, he realized. He hated upsetting her, but he wanted her knowing that he was safe and that he hadn't gotten into any trouble. He stopped for a second and looked up at the full moon. It was being covered up by some clouds, and it looked like it would rain soon. He would have to hurry before it started.

More thunder roared and Tadashi couldn't help but flinch at it. Up in the mountains, thunder was loud, and it blasted without a warning. Tadashi looked down at his phone in apprehension and sighed. He scrolled through his contact list and found his aunt. He put the phone up to his ear, and waited, but he received no answer. He sighed again.

"Maybe I'm not far enough up the mountain." He thought aloud.

He sighed and started walking higher up. As he kept walking, he tried calling his aunt numerous times, but she never answered. There must not be any reception in that area, so Tadashi moved on. The thunder roared again and Tadashi flinched. He didn't know how much more of listening to that thunder he could take. He looked back at his phone but he had no bars. He couldn't call anyone.

"This is just great." Tadashi muttered to himself, longing for his nice warm hotel room bed. Still, he walked on.

There had to be some reception a bit farther up the mountain, right? Tadashi walked while staring straight at the phone in front of him, not even bothering to pay attention to where he was headed or what was in his way. He grew frustrated and stopped to put his phone down, but once he took the phone away from his sight, he noticed a temple in front of him, connected by a bridge. He was caught staring at it for some time, until the rain started pouring out of nowhere.

Tadashi immediately ran to the temple and stood underneath the roof as a shelter from the rain. Meanwhile, inside the temple, the fox boy from the painting appeared in the middle of the floor, and his nose went to work.

"I can smell someone outside the temple." He said, and his nose led him to the door.

He peaked outside and saw Tadashi standing there, staring at his phone. When Tadashi looked at it again, he noticed that the battery was almost dead. "Great, I guess I'll have to hurry."

He tried calling his aunt a few more times, but none of those times were lucky for him. He tried calling her one last time. "Aunt Cass, are you there?"

The Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what he's doing out here so late."

Tadashi's eyes widened as he heard the voice through his phone. "Oh good, I got reception." Tadashi said, relieved.

He was about to hang up and call his aunt. "Wait, no, don't hang up yet."

Tadashi blinked at the voice. "I can't stay and chat right now, my phone is about to die."

Tadashi took his hat off to wipe sweat off his forehead. "Hmm, dark colored hair, brown eyes and not too bad looking, especially without the hat."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "How did you know I was wearing a hat?"

The voice breathed on the other end. "Because I'm watching you."

Tadashi figured that now would be a good time to hang up, but when he looked at his phone again, it was already dead. Tadashi's eyes were still widened and he poked the screen of his phone. It didn't turn on again. Tadashi nervously put the phone back up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked nervously.

"Come inside." The voice on the other end said.

The temple doors swung open, startling Tadashi. He looked at the dark insides of the temple and was debating on whether or not he should enter or run. Eventually, he decided to enter, for reasons he wasn't sure of. The fox boy stood near the doors, watching as Tadashi entered further and further into the temple.

"See that painting?" The fox boy asked.

Tadashi looked to the picture at the back of the temple and nervously nodded. "Yeah, the picture of the lady and the dog."

The fox boy squinted his eyes in annoyance. "It's a fox."

Tadashi stuttered. "Oh, uh, right, sorry."

The fox boy's annoyance subsided. "I need you to draw two tails on the fox."

Tadashi looked closer and noticed that the fox didn't have any tails. "I can't do that, vandalism is illegal."

The fox boy's eyes gleamed a bright blue. "Do it!"

That was enough to send him running towards the painting with a pen in hand. Slowly but carefully, Tadashi started drawing one of the two tails. As he was drawing however, the sound of a dog barking started to reverberate through the area. The fox boy's eyes widened. "Hurry!"

Tadashi could hear the barking as well, and was struggling to finish. After the first tail had finished, he had accidently marked a stray dot on the fox. The head of the temple and some of the hotel staff, including the dog, was coming after them, the fox boy could smell. It was then that Tadashi had finished drawing the second tail. The temple door blew open and the fox boy's eyes gleamed a light blue like the color of moonlight, and he stared straight at Tadashi, with Tadashi staring right back.

Wasting no time, Tadashi bolted out of the temple and into the forest. The staff and the dog ran into the temple, only to find it empty. The head of the temple, upon taking a closer look at the painting, discovered that the fox has disappeared.

Meanwhile, Tadashi ran through the forest, not caring where he was going. He just wanted to get away from whatever ghost or apparition that was making him do all these crazy things. Since he wasn't paying attention, Tadashi didn't see the loose patch of ground up ahead, and he fell down and started rolling down the hill.

He eventually stopped rolling as he rolled back first onto a rock hard ground, having had so much pain inflicted upon him. He couldn't stay awake any longer. The only thing he saw before he blacked out, was a shadow seeming to be looking down on him, wondering whether or not it should help him.


	4. Shi: Waking Up The Next Morning

Shi: Waking Up The Next Morning

Tadashi laid on the ground, unconscious. The moon was still high and the guards were still on the move, looking for the person who took the fox from the painting. There seemed to be no hope for Tadashi in his situation, until the same boy trapped inside the temple appeared, wearing his ears and tails. He approached Tadashi and got down on his knees.

"Hey, you there."

He tried to get his attention, but the human between the two wouldn't come to. The fox boy started poking Tadashi's head, hoping to get something out of him. "Hey, uh, are you dead, or, what?"

When the unconscious one still wouldn't stir, the fox boy had to take a second to think. "Well, since you did save me from the temple, I guess it's only fair that I save you."

He looked up at the full moon and he could hear the sound of dogs barking in the distance. He looked back down at Tadashi and sighed. "Okay then, it's decided."

The fox boy moved over a bit, to where he was able to rest his head on Tadashi's chest. A glowing blue light appeared between the two and it lasted for about a minute. Once the glowing faded, the boy slowly lifted his head and watched the human for any signs of life.

He was relieved to see his chest rise and fall and seeing him breath. The fox boy smiled slightly at the sight, but soon his nose caught something. He sniffed around the area, trying to pinpoint the cause and location of the scent.

"There's a wild boar near here." He determined.

He looked back down at Tadashi. "I don't think I'm strong enough to fight it off yet. I'll have to move him somewhere safe."

He looked back up at the moon one last time and proceeded to work.

* * *

Tadashi's eyes opened the next morning after the events of last night. The last thing he remembered was staying at the hotel overnight. He needed to get back to Aunt Cass so she wouldn't worry so much. He stretched out his arm and yawned, but immediately pulled his arms back in as he felt that keeping them out any longer would cause him to fall out of bed, which he tought was weird since he didn't remember his bed being so thin.

He opened his eyes and was surprised at the fact that he wasn't sleeping in his bed. He had to keep his balance and hold on tight to keep from falling out of the tree he had mysteriously wound up in. He took deep breaths as the events from the night before came back to him. That mysterious voice inside the temple told him to draw two tails on the fox, and now he was probably going to get arrested if he was caught.

"Hey, you up there!"

Tadashi's attention turned to the ground where the boy who had saved him, stood. He looked to be a teenager around the age of fourteen or fifteen. Tadashi had leaned too far over on one side and ended up falling out of the tree.

The fox boy came over and assisted him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Tadashi nodded, still confused. "Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

The boy smiled slightly. "I had to put you up there because of the boar running around."

Tadashi blinked and ran a hand through his hair, surprised that he managed to keep his hat though the entire thing. "What happened? Where am I?"

The boy took a second to think. "We're somewhere in the countryside, near a small town, I think."

Tadashi sighed and put his face inside his hands. "Hey, uh, are you okay?"

Tadashi removed his hands to see the boy in front of him, waiting for an answer to his question. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself."

He held out a hand. "My name's Tadashi Hamada. What's yours?"

It took a second for the boy to figure out what the gesture meant, then he smiled slightly and held it with his own hand. "Nice to meet you Tadashi, and I don't exactly have a name."

Tadashi frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Kitsune don't tend to name their offspring unlike humans, so most of us tend to go nameless."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'us'?"

"Well, I am a Kitsune after all."

Tadashi was pretty convinced that this was the real world, but now he was starting to wonder whether or not this was some weird dream, or if he was just hearing things. "You're a Kitsune?"

The boy nodded, while Tadashi was even more confused than before. "That's, um...fantastic."

The fox boy's look turned from concerned to incredulous. "Cut the act. I can tell you don't believe me."

Tadashi was surprised at how fast this kid's demeanor changed. He may have been a bit strange, but he definitely wasn't stupid. "Let me ask you something. Did it hurt when you fell from that tree?"

Tadashi didn't really think about that up until now. "Well, now that I think about it, no, it didn't."

Tadashi thought that was strange, but he figured that there was a chance that this might possibly be real life and not a dream. The fox boy had a small smirk on his features. "That's because my Tama is keeping you alive and preventing you from experiencing any form of pain."

Tadashi found himself in his thoughts. "Tama?"

"Don't you know the legends? Every Kitsune carries a Hoshi no Tama, or Star Ball, with them. If they're away from it for too long, they'll end up dead."

Tadashi remembered hearing stories about Kitsune when he was younger, but with all his confusion, he couldn't seem to remember the details. "Well, I think I'd better get going. I have to catch a bus back to San Fransokyo. It was nice meeting you and thanks for everything."

With that said, Tadashi walked off in some random direction. The fox boy still had on his incredulous look, but then his nose picked up something and he immediately recognized the scent. A smirk formed on his face. "Heh, this guy is stupider than I thought. The boar is in that direction."

Meanwhile, on Tadashi's end, he was wandering the forest in search of a clearing that led back to the city, or something to help him out. He couldn't see anything but trees and some occasional birds. He was starting to regret not asking the boy for directions and just wandering off. Tadashi stopped for a second and decided to catch his breath.

He sighed at the crazy day he was having so far. He figured that his aunt and the gang would just love to hear about this one. He could have sworn he was alone, until he heard some sort of rustling among the bushes. He wasn't really aware of any wild animals running around in that forest. His memory then flashed back to his conversation with the fox boy.

"Didn't he say something about a wild boar?"

As if on cue, the boar jumped out of the bushes and Tadashi noticed that with its tusks going every which way and its cruel glare, it did not look like something he wanted to mess with. "Oh come on!"

Tadashi immediately started running with the angry boar chasing after him. Back on the fox boy's end, he was casually admiring his nails, lying in wait. His nose picked up Tadashi's scent and it caused him to smirk.

"Right on time."

Within the next minute, he saw Tadashi running straight towards him with the boar following right behind him. Tadashi saw the boy in front of him, and in the heat of the moment, he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along. The fox boy didn't expect to be running from a boar, but it was so much better than being locked up inside a temple for so long. He got to run again, and he was actually enjoying it.

He hadn't felt this adrenaline rush since before the temple. He looked back at Tadashi, who was only focused on evading the boar. Since his Tama was inside Tadashi, that meant that he would have to stay with Tadashi until he got better, so he wouldn't die before he got it back, but as he thought about it, he was starting to think, that maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe.


	5. Go: How Much The World Has Changed

Go: How Much The World Has Changed

Tadashi and the fox boy kept running from the wild boar until they exited the forest. As they were running, Tadashi was surprised to find that they had escaped the forest and had entered the small town that the fox boy had mentioned earlier. The boar decided to stop chasing them, seeing as they were out of its territory and it was probably out of breath. Tadashi was panting heavily while the fox boy was panting victoriously.

"Hah, we showed him. That was awesome."

Tadashi had finally caught his breath. "That wasn't awesome. That was terrifying."

The boy scoffed. "Whatever."

Tadashi took a moment to look around. "I see you were right about the town being nearby."

The boy nodded. "Well of course I was right. I could smell humans and food."

Tadashi thought that the sentence was a little strange to be spoken by a human, but then he remembered. "Oh, right, you're a Kitsune."

The fox boy scowled. "And you still don't believe me."

Tadashi had to be careful about what he said next. "What? I never said..."

He stopped talking as he saw the boy's incredulous look. "Uh, okay, alright, if you're really a Kitsune, then show me your tails."

The fox boy scoffed. "We just met. Do you really think I'd show you my ears and tails so easily?"

Tadashi wore an expression that said _'Yeah, that makes perfect sense.'_ then sighed. "Look, I've had a really long night and a really strange morning, and I need to get home and stop my aunt from freaking out and having a heart attack." He paused as he heard his stomach rumble. "But first I need to get some food."

The fox boy's ears perked upon hearing this. "Uh, say, I know we just met and all, but, I'm really hungry, so do you think that I could, uh, eat with you?"

The boy gave a nervous smile, and Tadashi noticed the gap in his teeth. He thought it was kind of adorable. "Yeah, sure. I could use someone to talk to."

The boy cheered quietly and followed Tadashi to the nearest diner.

* * *

Tadashi's eyes were wide at the sight that was occurring before him. The fox boy must have been hungry, because he was just scarfing down all his food like there was some sort of time limit. The food was soon gone from the boy's plate and he sighed in satisfaction. He looked down at Tadashi's full plate.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Tadashi looked baffled for another few seconds, then he looked down to see what he was referring to. "Uh, well, I was, but, you seem hungrier than I do."

Tadashi put his plate on top of the Kitsune's and he gladly accepted. Tadashi found himself smiling. "So, where are your parents?" He asked.

The fox looked up from eating and answered. "I don't have any."

Tadashi found himself feeling sorry for the boy. "You don't have parents either?"

The fox boy shook his head. "Well of course not. I'm a Kitsune. I don't know who they are or what happened to them."

Tadashi felt some empathy fade away and he looked down at the table. "...Right."

Soon after, the waitress came by with the bill and the boy was done with his extra plate of food. The two of them got up and left the building. It was then that the fox boy decided to start a conversation. "I think it's time I tell you about the temple."

Upon hearing this, Tadashi stopped in his tracks. "Temple?"

The fox boy nodded. "Yeah, you know, the temple that had me trapped for over seventy years. The one you freed me from last night."

Tadashi remembered the events of last night and realized that the boy's voice and the voice of the one who told him to draw the tails sounded similar. "...It was you, wasn't it?"

The fox boy turned to Tadashi. "Huh?"

"It was you who forced me to vandalize the painting. Now I'm probably going to get thrown in jail."

The fox boy could only smile nervously. "Well, I don't think they would notice."

Tadashi sighed. "I'm gonna go call my aunt." He walked off, leaving the fox boy by himself.

* * *

The boy looked around the city and admired everything he saw. The buildings looked different than they did years ago. The streets were new, and he had definitely never seen a vending machine before.

He slowly approached it and looked at its contents. It was filled with all sorts of strange drinks, or at least what he assumed were drinks. He wondered why they would be displayed like that when no one could get to them. There was a clear plastic in the way, so no one could reach out and grab one if they needed it.

The fox boy decided to move on and keep looking around elsewhere. The roads were different as well and he didn't remember seeing those strange things driving on them. He figured that was what the roads were for. He smelled good food coming from multiple restaurants, but he didn't have currency to buy any.

He remembered Tadashi calling them, dollars. Speaking of Tadashi, where was he? The fox boy needed to be close to his Tama to survive, so he needed to be close to Tadashi. "Let's see, where are you?" It only took his nose a few seconds to track him down. The fox boy smirked. "I found you."

* * *

Tadashi was standing inside a phone booth, waiting for his aunt to answer. "Lucky Cat Café, how may I help you?"

Tadashi was relieved to hear his aunt's voice on the other end. "Hey Aunt Cass."

Her voice suddenly became worried. "Oh Tadashi, where are you? I got worried when you didn't come home last night."

"Uh, yeah, sorry Aunt Cass, I accidently took the wrong bus and ended up somewhere in the countryside."

She started to calm down. "Sorry, but you know how I am. I can't help but worry. Are you coming home?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to go catch a bus. I'll be there before you know it."

She sighed. "Alright honey, have a safe trip. I'll see you when you get home. Love you."

Tadashi smiled. "Love you too Aunt Cass. I'll see you when I get there."

After that conversation, he hung up. Tadashi stepped out of the booth, only to see the fox boy standing there, waiting. "Let me guess, that was your aunt, wasn't it?"

Tadashi blinked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here, like, a couple seconds ago."

"Then how did you know it was my aunt on the phone?"

"Well, first of all, you said you were going to call her, and second of all, I just heard her on the phone."

Tadashi just wanted to laugh hysterically at this point in the day. "You couldn't have heard her because the glass blocks the sound."

"I told you, I'm a Kitsune. I have super hearing, you know."

Tadashi wanted to face palm, but doing that would probably make the boy upset or angry, so he refrained from doing it. "Well, I have to go catch the bus back home now. It was nice meeting you, but I really need to go back to San Fransokyo."

The fox boy waited until he was a fair distance away, then he started following Tadashi. He had to be as quiet as possible so Tadashi wouldn't get mad and snap at him. Not that he had done that or anything. He just didn't want to risk putting him in a more terrible mood than he was already in. They kept walking and eventually, Tadashi made it to the bus station.

The fox boy figured that now would be a good time to reveal himself. "I hope you saved a seat for me."

Tadashi turned around, startled. "What? You're not coming with me."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Why exactly is that?"

"Well, first of all, you don't have a ticket, and second of all, why would you even want to?"

"Because I have to, okay? I have to come with you since my Tama is inside you."

"Well, if it's that important, then just take it back."

The fox boy blinked upon hearing those words. "Take it back?"

Tadashi nodded. An evil smirk formed on the boy's face. "Okay, then, I'll make you a deal. I am going to make you believe me. I'll track you down with my scent and show you my ears and tails. You will believe me by then. After that, I'll take my Tama back, and due to all your injuries, you will die."

Tadashi shivered at the way he said that. The boy had an evil smirk. "I'll find you by tonight. That's a promise."

Tadashi remembered how the old legends said that Kitsune never broke their promises. "Uh, yeah, okay." That was the only thing he could say.

The bus door opened, and Tadashi boarded. He looked out the window and saw the boy's evil smile still present. Although he didn't really believe the story, he couldn't help but feel a sense of fear. The bus started moving and soon after, left the station. The fox boy's smirk never left.

"I'll find you, Tadashi Hamada. Just you wait."


End file.
